


Cornered

by fanfic_originals



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I like to see the characters suffer 😂
Kudos: 31





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> I like to see the characters suffer 😂

Somehow or rather, every blame has been pushed onto Haijima Kimichika. He was benched after the game where he insulted one of the wing spikers. Kimichika is in a elite school, with rich families who pour in insane amounts of money to the school. Kimichika is only there because he qualifies through the entrance exams.

“I’m sorry but I have to bench you so the parents of the other students would at least calm down a little.” His coach harshly told him. All Kimichika could do is grit his teeth, “Yes coach.” With that, he turned around and left the school grounds.

“It’s not fair. It’s not fair.” Kimichika bit his lips as tears start to gather in his eyes. Everything is his fault simply because he is poor. “A genius setter like me, being benched?” The tears starts falling. “What’s the point if I can’t compete?” Kimichika whispers.

He walks into a empty home. Kimichika’s father only focuses on his career. Kimichika always comes back to a empty house. It isn’t even a home. No one cares about the blond. All Kimichika could do was to focus everything on volleyball. He is addicted to the feeling of being on the court.

Soullessly he entered his room, threw his bag to the side and shrugged off his team jacket. “What am I supposed to do...” Kimichika mutters to himself as he curled up in his bed. Without volleyball, he has nothing. Without volleyball, he is just some useless kid.

He knows his father would be upset. Kimichika knows he will have to quit volleyball if his father knows he has been benched. He knows it will all be over soon. All of his efforts to reach this stage, will all be wasted just because he couldn’t control his mouth.

Laying there on his bed, living in a house that doesn’t have an ounce of love for him. On his tear-stained bed, his tears start to fall once again. Kimichika fell asleep crying into his cold bed that night, covered in blankets that don’t give him any ounce of warmth.

~~~

They had a match today, a match where Kimichika won’t be playing in. He helped his team with the warm up and didn’t bother doing any himself. An inexperienced setter was standing in his place. Clearly lacking stamina, he watched the substitute setter suffer.

Kimichika decided to warm up his body a little so he could take over the suffering setter and end the misery of his fellow teammate who had to play such a long game. Just as they failed the serve-receive, Kimichika caught sight of their coach reaching for his phone.

The coach grumbles under his breath but still answered the call anyway. “Hello? We are in the middle of a match.” His coach grumbles as his eyes are fixed on the players on the court. “What? Hospital? Yoshino Sota’s in the hospital?” His coach mutters, eyes torn away from the court.

Kimichika flinches. “They found him at home and he...” It was unspoken but Kimichika knew what that meant. He is frozen in shock. How? How could that have led to this? It’s not his fault, all he wants to do is win and stay on the court. He is thinking for the team.

His teammate attempted suicide.

~~~

They lost, of course they lost. Kimichika isn’t playing setter. “I know the loss is really hard on all of you and I don’t wish to add on to that sadness, but I’m afraid I have to.” The coach starts as the team stood right outside of the stadium. “Yoshino Sota, your teammate has committed suicide.” The coach says.

The mood of the team immediately dampens, then it was burning with rage. “This is all your fault, Chika!” Their team captain grabbed onto Kimichika’s team jacket, “You pushed him over the edge!” “Boys, calm down.” The coach tries to break up the fight before it escalates.

“This is your fault Chika.” His friend, his own friend said that to him. It was like a punch to the face and a jab in his heart. Even his friend is walking out on him. It is not his fault, he did nothing wrong. If the ball is not received, there is no play he could do, or anyone could do. All he did was lay out the facts. Why is it his fault?

With that, his team abandoned him.

~~~

“I’m sorry but the PTA wants you to be expelled from this school.” Kimichika is in the principal’s office. “Of course it is not your fault and you haven’t done anything worthy of expulsion, but we have to ask you to leave.” The principal adds. Emotionlessly, Kimichika nods as he picks up his school bag.

He leaves the school grounds and head back home. As Kimichika walks home, in his mind he resents everything and everyone, but the one he resents the most is himself. It is his fault that he couldn’t stand on the court. The others weren’t too happy with how he plays.

All he really was trying to do is to win the match and stay on the court. Is that wrong? He walks through the doors to his house and his father sat there on the living room couch, arms folded in front of him. “Do you know how hard it was to send you to that school?” His father says, furious that his son has been asked to leave the school.

Kimichika just keeps quiet as his father goes on and on about the things wrong about him. Kimichika did everything in his power to help the team win. He didn’t mean it that way. “You’re so useless! I should have just left you with your grandparents!” His father shouted before leaving the house.

Tears fall onto the floor after Kimichika is all alone in the house. Words swim in his head; worthless, useless, bastard, jinx.

“I know... I know, I know, I know, I know!” Kimichika’s voice only increased in volume with each word he says. “It’s all my fault!” Kimichika cries out. “I should be the one in the hospital right now!” Kimichika screams. His heart is being squeezed. He isn’t accepted, he was never accepted.

The blond walked to his room slowly. His bag thrown to the side as he removes his team jersey and jacket, throwing them onto the floor. Staring at himself in the mirror, he says, “I hate you. I hate you so much! You fucking ruin everything! You are the reason why they lost! It is all your fault, no one else’s only yours!”

His hands grab onto his own arms, scratching and scraping. It is the only way he knows how to cope. “All your fault.” Kimichika whispers as he falls to the ground.

~~~

His arms are completely scratched raw, bleeding even. There were no more tears left to cry. “It’s all your fault.” Kimichika mumbles to himself as he grabs the penknife off his study table. The blond drew cuts everywhere on his body, drawing blood. Maybe with this, he could feel a sense of relief. If he is hurt bad enough, he could atone for what he had done.

So the blood rolled down his body and covered the floor slowly. Maybe if he had died it would be better for everyone. If he had died, everyone would be happy. He did it until he had lost consciousness.

When Kimichika woke up, his arms and legs were wrapped up, his arms tied to the bedpost. “Stop wasting my resources. I’m sending you back to your mother’s hometown. You better not cause trouble for your grandparents.” His father scolded him but honestly he feels numb already.

They should have just let him die. It would be better for the world. Now, Kimichika has nowhere to run. Not even death wants him. He is really cornered in this cruel world. All he really wanted is to just stand on the court. All he wants is to just play volleyball.

Such simple wants could cause such outcomes. Only thing he knows now is everything is his fault.


End file.
